


Love In A Time Of Chimichangas

by GoodGollyMissYollie (Yollie183)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, I mention a dead guy, International Fanworks Day 2017, M/M, Mental Health Issues, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9772352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yollie183/pseuds/GoodGollyMissYollie
Summary: Spider-Man and Deadpool. The sequel.Written for International Fanworks Day 2017





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I wrote something similar. This year, I put no time or energy into trying to create something original.

“’Wade, we need to talk,’ Spidey said, gazing at Wade with large, soulful eyes. ‘I think I want to have your babies.’”

 

**Eww.**

_Yeah, we ain’t ready for fatherhood._

‘It’s fanfiction,’ Wade said, exasperated.

 

**I think it’s very narcissistic to write fanfic about _yourself._**

****

_Hey, italics are my thing!_

‘Shut up!’ Wade cried out.

 

‘I wasn’t saying anything,’ the real Spider-Man said from where he was webbing up a couple of baddies. ‘Besides, I thought you were helping me? What are you doing anyway?’

 

Wade adjusted his position on top of a dead henchman and vaguely motioned to the iPad on his lap. ‘I’m writing a fic for International Fanworks Day.’

 

‘Oh,’ Spidey answered in the universal way that communicated I-have-no-idea-what-you-are-talking-about-but-I-don’t-really-care-so-I’m-not-going-to-ask.

 

**He thinks we’re weird.**

_We are weird._

Wade silently agreed as he continues typing.

 

“Spidey and Deadpool walked into the superhero adoption agency like they were walking onto a yacht. They adopted a baby called Negasonic Teenage Warhead.”

 

**She’s too old.**

_Are you kidding? She was the best thing about our movie!_

**What are you even writing fanfic for? Spideypool is totally canon now!**

‘The fuck you talking about?’ Wade asked, because he sure as hell didn’t get that memo.

 

_This kiss! At the Golden Globes. Your alter-ego smooched Andrew Garfield and it was beautiful!_

‘Oh, yeah,’ Wade said, looking up at Spider-Man, who had finished superheroing for the moment.

 

_That’s not a word, author._

(A/N: I know, White, gimme a break, I just burned my tongue on my mac ‘n cheese.)

 

**Not our problem.**

 

‘Hey, Spidey,’ Wade asked, his fingers and toes crossed. ‘Wanna get some chimichangas and be all romantic?’

 

Even though Wade couldn’t see through Spidey’s mask, he was pretty sure he got an eye roll.

 

‘Food, yes. Romance, no.’

 

**Aww. *sad face***

‘It’s a date!’ Wade exclaimed happily, jumping to his feet. ‘We can discuss the finer details of my fanfic!’

 

‘Fine,’ Spider-Man replied, ‘but only if you go leave kudos on my Stucky fic on Ao3.’


End file.
